The Dream Catalogue
by Stunstar
Summary: oneshot one boring afternoon Ray surfs channels and finds something quite interesting. recommended for Ray lovers, KaiRay lovers and RayMariah haters please R


This story will be in Ray's POV

/ will be guy on T.V

The Dream Catalogue

I was feeling extremely tired and downright bored. I wasn't sure where the others were, I think Max had too much sugar and was currently being hyper somewhere and Tyson was probably with him. I didn't know where Kenny was and it didn't matter I mean he wasn't that great a company unless you were a computer nut. And Kai well, he doesn't really let us know what he's upto now does he, I wish he did.

So here I am currently jobless and highly bored. And what do you do when you have no work to do ? Switch on the T.V of course. Geez I didn't know it would be such a long walk from the couch to the T.V. and back.

Ah finally I'm on the couch with the remote in my hand what more do I need?

I switch it on and start surfing crap, crap, super crap, junk, a cookery show, crap, more crap, a wildlife documentary ooh tigers, rubbish, beyblade tournament, crap, super-cyber crap! I'm geting tired! I know what you must be thinking a few dozen channels and he's tired already but hey I'm no regular T.V. channel surfer.

Wait a minute this looks interesting-

/hello and welcome viewers to the amazing tele-shopping network/

This guy looks amazingly like Jazzman, yells like him too-wait what's this?

/Our very first item#1 is the Anti-Mariah super device! This wonderful state-of-the-art microchip has an automatic built-in alarm system all of which is embedded into a tiny disket which is small enough to fit anywhere! What is it's speciality you ask? Well this wonderful miracle of science sets off a loud warning for the bearer whenever something annoying and freakishly pink comes your way otherwise known as Mariah.This will give the bearer enough time to get away before the send pink devil can get her claws on him/

Holy snakeshit! Is this for real? I definitely need one of those! But the phone is all the way across the room! dang! Wait I know I'll put that on my birthday wish list. Anybody who knows me and who is watching this will definitely get me one!

/Wait! There is a very special offer this season! Anyone who orders the Anti-Mariah super device will get the multi-ray gun FREE! This gun paralyses its victims with one shot, excessive use will lead to the death of said victim and we will not be responsible for any deaths, however, the multi-ray gun is so outstanding that it won't leave a trace meaning that you can commit the perfect murder. To order this item call 1-900 and the code for this item is 420/

Wow! Is this ever cool! How come I never saw this channel before? Oh wait there's another product!

/Our second product for the day is Miracle-Hair-Shine! Ever get irritated with tangles in your hair? Well this product was meant for you! Just take a little of this wonderful potion and see the results! Your hair will be so smooth and free of tangles that the comb will slide right through! And no hairfall! The code number for this item is 036! Call now/

I don't believe this! It was like this was made for me. I do have trouble with my hair but I'm not in any mood to move from this comfy couch thank you very much, let's see waht else is on sale.

/Item number three folks The cookery book of wonders! This book contains the most delicious and exotic recipes from all over the world! But wait there's more, this book uses ingredients which are twice as tasty and more filling, meaning that the people feel full faster and you wont have to cook too much! yes, it's true, if there are any gluttons you have to feed or an entire army it doesn't matter now because it will be less work and fuller appetites! Just call code number 789/

Holymoley! Now I know my mouth is hanging open. If there ever was anything I wanted that would be it. I mean I have to like feed Tyson and whenever there is a get-together I'm ready to drop out of exhaustion from all the work. Is there more?

/All right folks, now's the moment you have been waiting for! Our very last but very best item :drumrolls: KAI HIWATARI/

Ouch that hurt yes I fell from my couch what did you expect? Kai was on sale here? Methinks I need to lie down or maybe I should just listen but then it just struck me this is bizzare!

/Yes folks our very own Kai item #4/

Yes, it was Kai it really was, he looks the same but was he ever a gorgeous piece of hunk!

/Folks, this immensely wonderful item is one-of-a-kind and only one in stock. Yes, this one's an original! This is something you must have, he is one hot number! He is something you can show off to friends and drool over. And he does many other things too :winks: And all this can be yours for a very reasonable price/

Oh momma that's for me! I think I'm doing a happy dance. No, I'm not tired anymore.

/If you want him then call! The Code number is 007/

Phone, phone, must get to phone! Wait I don't have money! But who cares I'll wash dishes for the rest of my life if I have to! I have to get him before any fangirl!

"Hello? Tele-shopping? This is Ray Kon. I want the Kai!"

/Hello Ray you were lucky to get through, this one's pretty popular/

"I want him!"

/I surmised as much! Are you willing to pay/

"Oh yes how much? What? That's outrageous! Oh well, but it's Kai he's worth it! could you hold on please?"

Wallet must get to wallet! Should have known nothing but flies! Wait credit cards! Where are they when you need them? Not here, not here, nope, aargh I don't believe this!

Oh wait faithful piggy please don't disappoint me! Yes! Got it!

"Hello? I have the money send Kai over now!"

/He's on his way! Enjoy :winks/

Ooh doorbell! THUD

Oh I had to trip and fall but doesn't matter.

There he is, Kai!

"I heard that you were the one who purchased me?" said Kai.

"yes I did" take that fangirls!

"then I am yours for life!" said Kai.

He said that he really said that! You heard it didn't you? oh what a happy happy day!

THUD

I just had to fall again didn't I?. I groaned and sat up and Kai was standing over me.

"Ray what are you doing on the floor?" said Kai.

I'm groaning in pain, what does it look like I'm doing? Can't he help me up I bought him after all. Hey! That's right he's mine all mine. I think I should insert evil laughter here.

"Ray, are you sure you are all right?" said Kai.

I nodded.

"Good I'm expecting you in the training grounds in five minutes," said Kai.

I think this is the second time this afternoon that my jaw dropped open.

Training? Where did that come from?

"You can't tell me to train I bought you," I blurted out. Bad mistake, his eyebrows shot up.

"What?" he asked.

Oops! Don't tell me it was all a dream oh no! And it had been such a nice dream too then come to think of it it was too good to be true. Uh oh say something he's looking at you.

"Um nothing," I said as I blushed if told him that in my dream he was on sale then he would auction me off for less than five cents in reality.

He smirked, maybe that's a good sign. But I blushed further. He came upto me and kissed me lightly on the lips and turned away saying, "you know I don't like to be kept waiting."

Wow, now that was for real! Oh it is a happy happy day!

I looked at the television for one last time, it was blank I smiled. It was a nice dream but reality was better I thought as I followed Kai and that was not into the training ground.

THE END

This was supposed to be a one-shot but if you want me to I'll try and continue though I'm not sure if I can.

Oh and those who want any of the items mentioned please tell me in your reviews and I'll see what I can do :winks:

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!


End file.
